


Young Hearts

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: "We are not our scars, Cassian. They may be a part of us, but they don't define us." Jyn pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek.Cassian held his forehead to hers. "How is it that you always know just what to say?"Jyn smiled. "I know your heart."





	Young Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am such utter trash for Rebelcaptain. This fic was supposed to be a short oneshot, but I got all heart-eyed as I wrote it, so it became this long, fluffy, kinda touch-starved fic about Cassian and Jyn. I hope you guys don't get a nosebleed from the fluff because it's pretty thick.

* * *

 

  
Jyn sat on her chair, biting her pen as Draven prattled on about Rogue One's next mission. It was an old fashioned reconnaissance and for her, after being with the rebellion for six months and having plenty experience on that kind of mission, it was nothing new.

Cassian was seated beside her and she found herself glancing at him more than once during the meeting. He had seen such pain and abuse in his life, especially on his back. A few times after missions, she'd found herself in the position of having to clean and bandage minor wounds.

Every time Cassian's back had been exposed to her, it made Jyn's stomach tighten to see the scars. The things he had to do, to allow himself to be a part of, these scars were, no doubt reminders of how dangerous the life of an alliance intelligence officer can be.

Jyn was no stranger to scars, herself, but it was only after gaining a few more on their shared missions together that she understood why Cassian always tensed up whenever she had to patch him up so she could relate to his hesitance.

But maybe he was just afraid to let her see them. She knew Cassian well. They'd been friends for several months now and have also taken to sleeping in the same bed together. Not out of a sexual desire - although, there was a plenty of electricity between the two of them - but a need to be close to someone else.

Sometimes, just before Jyn would fall asleep, she'd catch Cassian looking at her in an unfamiliar way. It made her think of the loving gazes she saw exchanged between her father and her mother. It frightened her, but more so, fascinated her. Romance was never part of Jyn's life and she'd never had the time or the luxury of such an attachment, at least, not to anyone she cared to.

Until now.

Now, she was eager to be around him all the time and found any excuse to be by his side. Many nights when they slept together in the same bed, Jyn would wait until Cassian was asleep and place a kiss to his brow, happy that her presence brought him as much solace as his did for her.

Then there were looks. Cassian wasn't one for a lot of talking, but he could say a lot to Jyn with just one smile. More than once, the facial expressions he made when he looked at her were loaded with emotion that it nearly took her breath away. After all of these clues, Jyn came to the conclusion that feelings were shared on both of their sides and she was determined to do something about it.

Even the rest of Rogue One supported her. A few hours earlier in the mess hall, Baze gave her a gruff smile and say, "Just tell him how you feel, little sister. You have nothing to lose." Bodhi hugged her. "Don't keep him waiting too long," he said, those eyes shining in approval. And dear Chirrut. The monk grasped her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Courage, Jyn."

Then, of course, Kay had to chime in. "There is a eighty-two percent chance that Cassian will respond positively. There is also a ninety-six percent chance that you or he will initiate intercourse after your affections are declared. If you choose to copulate in Cassian's quarters, I will refrain from being present."

Jyn had turned bright red and stammered, telling Kay to shut up before leaving. 

 _Thanks, Kay,_ she thought in annoyance. _Because I_   _really need to think about that right before I see him Cassian in our meeting today._

But, as luck would have it, she was able to keep her mind out of the gutter during the debrief by chewing on her pen and thinking of the various ways to render an assailant unconscious. Momentarily, her mind switched back to the man sitting next to her.

If there was any chance of a relationship being able to work between them, Cassian would have to let his guard down. This meant that he'd have to be completely comfortable with her. She already knew that he trusted her in a fight and when their lives were on the line, but trusting her personally was another thing. Jyn had to know if Cassian would be willing to trust her with his heart and the scars on his back were a part of that.

"Dismissed."

Jyn took the pen out of her mouth and blinked, looking up as Draven turned speak to one of his aides. The meeting was finished and Cassian was just standing to his feet. She did the same and her gaze flicked to his back again. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Cassian," she said softly, touching his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go your quarters? I have something to tell you."

Cassian's brow furrowed as he was likely curious what she meant. "Alright."

She smiled a little and squeezed his arm before pulling away.

When they reached Cassian's room, Jyn waited until the door closed and she grasped his hand in hers. She gently tugged him towards the bed and he followed her. Once they were in front of it, he glanced at her hand still wrapped in his. "What's going on, Jyn? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I..." She gazed into his brown eyes as she let go of his hand and raised it to touch his cheek, stroking the skin tenderly. Cassian closed his eyes at the caress and leaned into it, brushing his nose and forehead to her own.

A rush of warmth ran through her at his reciprocation and she smiled. For a while, they stayed still and silent, content to be in each other's presence. She pulled back and kept her eyes on his as she slowly removed her coat, shirt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. Then she got her boots off and discarded her socks as well.

Cassian's eyes took her in and a light blush spread across his face, but it wasn't because of her scars. Jyn had her share of scars on her body as well, but he didn't think they were ugly. Every scar no doubt had a story and were a testament to her surviving on her own. Still, Jyn had never undressed in front of him before and it took him by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He sounded nervous and Jyn had to bite her lip to stop from giggling at his reaction. So she _did_ have an affect on him. Good.

"Do you trust me, Cassian?" She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

He looked at her with a probing gaze that made her feel like she would melt. Then, he nodded. There was no one on Hoth, let alone the entire galaxy who he trusted more. "I do."

Jyn touched his cheek and moved her palm to the shoulder of his coat, tugging it so he'd understand what she meant to do. Cassian hesitated for a moment, but soon gave her a silent nod and she began to help him remove his layers.

She took off his coat and pulled his long sleeved shirt above his head. Then she made quick work of his boots, socks and pants, leaving him clad in his undergarments. They both shivered when their skin was exposed to the cool air and got on the bed.

Tentatively, Jyn brushed her thumb against the back of his neck and fingered the strands of hair there. Cassian sighed, so she was encouraged to continue. Her fingers ran through his hair a few times as he began to relax himself to her ministrations. Eventually, she moved down to his back.

She traced one of the scars there with her fingertips. So many marks, most of them faded, but some not, covered much of his back. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to see them. No one deserves this kind of abuse. Gingerly, she smoothed a deep mark located on his spine and placed her lips on it.

Cassian gasped in surprise at the action and the shudder his body made her smile in spite of herself.

"Jyn," he started to turn, but she stopped him.

"Just relax," she replied and bent down to kiss another one of his scars.

He continued to moan and tremble as she paid attention to every mark he had on his back, kissing them with care and affection. She sat on her knees and kept applying soft, warm kisses to his flesh.

There was a certain scar located on his side which was curved and deep. It looked old, like it might have been one of the oldest marks on his skin. Jyn felt her heart clench as she looked at it. She grazed it with her fingers and asked him softly, "Where did this come from?"

Cassian lowered his head and said nothing at first. Jyn understood that whatever he was about to say would probably be difficult, so she just sat there, hand on his skin, waiting. He could take all the time he needed. She'd wait until he was ready.

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "When I first started out on missions, I was sixteen. Draven and the others thought I was too young to be an intelligence officer, but they needed more spies and I was already good at slipping into places unnoticed, so they gave me some leeway."

"A few weeks later, I was sent to meet with one of the rebel informants on Corusant, but when I got to the arranged place, there were a dozen stormtroopers waiting. They got an anonymous tip from someone where she worked. Probably a collaborator. I was taken to one of their facilities and they kept me there for two days."

Jyn heard the light tremor in Cassian's voice and she covered his hand with hers to encourage him to keep going.

"That mark...is from a vibroblade one of the interrogators used to get me to loosen my tongue. It was the first time I'd been tortured and it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before, but they didn't get anything out of me. I kept my mouth shut and I paid for it. On the third morning, my team found me. When we got back to the base, they put bacta on the wound, but the scar was too deep. It'll always be there."

Cassian looked at her and chuckled ruefully. "I've never told anyone about that. Sometimes, I think it's easier to just hold everything in and forget about it."

"I can relate." Jyn pressed her lips to the deep scar on his back and he moaned at the contact. Pulling away after a short moment, Jyn faced him again. "We are not our scars, Cassian. They may be a part of us, but they don't _define_  who we are." Jyn pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek.

Cassian held his forehead to hers. "How is it that you always know just what to say?"

Jyn smiled. "I know your heart."

He returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her body with an embrace. "And I know yours." Tentatively, Cassian lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers. Jyn hadn't expected him to kiss her, but she responded with equal fervency. She had waited a long time for this.

After a few moments, they both had to pull away to catch their mutual breaths, but Jyn kept their bodies connected with her fingers entwined with his. From the shuddering she felt from Cassian, she sensed that he was touch starved. Who knew how long it's been since anyone had been this intimate with him?

Could it have been so long ago that he couldn't remember? Whatever the case may be, Jyn decided then and there that she wasn't going to let a day go by without finding some way to show him that he was worthy of such attention. If she had to kiss him every day, she would.

"Cassian, you can trust me with your feelings. You can trust me with anything. I...I love you." Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she looked away, feeling overwhelmed by her emotions.

He held her chin up, their eyes locking onto each other. The adoration on his face was so powerful that Jyn was sure her heart would burst if she kept gazing at him for too long. "And I love you, Jyn."

Jyn was in shock and tears pooled in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" Came her breathy whisper.

"Yes, I could never lie to you."

She let out a joyous laugh and hugged him so suddenly that they fell back onto the bed. The uneasy feelings of fear that he would turn her away or not return her affection dissipated and were replaced by happiness.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that." Jyn kissed his eyelids, his lips, his cheeks, his nose and his forehead.

"Well, I think I have an idea..." Cassian took her hand and kissed it. "Jyn, thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I did. I want you to be comfortable with me, Cassian. We've been in each other's lives for a while now and I wanted you to know that you have me whenever you need me."

"And you have me, querida. I don't have much to give-"

She covered his lips with her finger and smiled at him. "All I want is your heart."

"And you have it. Always."

Tears rolled down Jyn's cheeks and she buried her face in his shoulder, embracing him tightly. After a long time pining, wishing and hoping, she finally got what she wanted. Cassian's love.

 

 


End file.
